Toa/G1
Toa '''( 15px 15px15px ) to jedni z głównych bohaterów Świata Bionicle.Są to bohaterowie pozytywni, strzegący prawa i porządku oraz chroniący Matoran. Oczywiście nie wszyscy Toa są dobrzy i prawi (np.Tuyet, Nidhiki, kilku innych Toa z przeszłości zostało zmutowanych i zostali Mrocznymi Łowcami). *Wiadomo że najwyższa liczba Toa w całej historii wynosiła ok. 3000 Toa. Dziś żyje ich około 56. Znani żyjący Toa: * ** 6 Toa Nuva/ Phantoka/ Mistika ** 6 Toa Hagah ** 5 Toa Mahri ** Takanuva ** Lesovikk ** Varian ** Krakua ** Pierwsza Toa - Helryx ** Chiara **Orde **Zaria ** Prototype (Mroczny Łowca, fuzja Toa Ziemi i Toa Ognia) ** Spinner (Mroczny Łowca, zmutowany Toa Powietrza) ** Savage (Mroczny Łowca, Toa Hordika Ziemi) *** Razem 23 Toa + 3 Mrocznych Łowców Powstanie Toa powstają, gdy Matoranin przemienia się, zazwyczaj za pomocą naładowanego Kamienia Toa. Oczywiście nie każdy Matoran może zostać Toa. To musi być jego przeznaczenie. Toa można stać się: * Po założeniu Maski (tylko jeśli jest to twoje przeznaczenie ) np. Takanuva * Po trafieniu strumieniem energii np. z Kamieni Toa lub z gwiazdy - w ten sposób powstała większość Toa * Są Toa którzy nigdy nie byli Matoranami np. Pierwsza Toa, Toa Nuva * Na skutek skomplikowanej mutacji - znamy tylko jednego takiego Toa Każdy Toa ma przypisaną moc Żywiołu, którą musi nauczyć się kontrolować, oraz swoją maskę Kanohi, która nabiera różnej mocy. Toa zwykle działają w Drużynach po 6 członków, ale zdarzały się też wyjątki , np Drużyna Lhikana , czy Drużyna Lesovikka. Gdy Toa wypełni swoje przeznaczenie i odda swoją moc, staje się Turaga. Drużyna Lesovikka *Lesovikk' - Toa Powietrza z Pierwszej Drużyny Toa. Kiedy trafili do Dołu, walczyli z Zyglakami. Lesovikk zawahał się o jedną, fatalną sekundę za długo i w rezultacie jego drużyna została zabita. *'Nikila' - Toa Elektryczności * Toa Żelaza * Toa Ognia * Toa Dźwięku * Toa Kamienia * Toa Grawitacji Drużyna Jovana *'Jovan' - Toa Magnetyzmu. Jovan był przywódcą drużyny Toa, która zdobyła Maskę Życia. Potem stał się Turaga. Zginął podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu, który oderwał Voya Nui od Południowego Kontynentu. Posiadał Kanohi Kadin. *Toa, który wyniósł z Ignikę z Komnaty (Maska pochłonęła jego moc - zginął). *Toa, który miał Kanohi Olmak. Toa strzegący Kamieni Makoki *Przywódca drużyny który kazał Lhikanowi uciekać i ostrzec innych Toa. *'Toa Zieleni' - zabity przez Frostelusy, kiedy pędziły na Fortecę Toa * Toa z Fortecy, używał maczugi, teraz nie żyje. * Toa z Fortecy, używał cepa, teraz nie żyje. * 'Lhikan' - jedyny, który przeżył, jako rekrut. Drużyna Dume'a *'Dume' Toa Ognia był przywódcą tej drużyny Toa. Obecnie jest Turaga. Toa Mangai *'Lhikan' - Lhikan jest Toa Ognia, i przez długi czas jedynym strażnikiem Metru-Nui. Niewiele wiadomo o jego przeszłości. Przybył na Metru-Nui w drużynie innych Toa. Przez wieki jego przyjaciele gineli w walkach lub wyruszali na misje z których nie wrócili. Chociaż życie na Metru-Nui jest szczęśliwe przez większość czasu, Lhikan jest uwielbiany przez Matoran. Wiele jego pomników ozdabia miasto, w tym olbrzymi pomnik w Koloseum. Teraz Lhikan i wszyscy Toa z jego drużyny zginęli, jednak Turaga nadal opowiadają ich legendę. *'Nidhiki' - Toa powietrza z drużyny Lhikana, który przeszedł na ciemną stronę i stał się Mrocznym Łowcą. Jako Toa nosił wielką maskę ciszy, która dawała mu częściową niewidzialność, oraz możliwość poruszania się w całkowitej ciszy. *'Tuyet' - Toa wody z drużyny Lhikana, która odnalazła Kamień Nui - potężny obiekt mogący wyssać moc każdego Toa w promieniu 3000 Kio. Chcieli go zdobyć Mroczni Łowcy.Lhikan i Nidhiki pokonali mrocznych łowców, a Tuyet nie wiedziała, że Lhikan i Nidhiki to zrobili, więc utrzymywała odliczanie. Została pokonana przez nich i wtrącona do koloseum, lecz jakaś istota porwała ją i wtrąciła do dołu. * 'Naho' - Toa Wody z drużyny Lhikana. Została wspomniana przez Bomongę w Mrocznym odbiciu. *4 Toa Lodu, nie żyją. *Toa z Kanohi Kakama - TSO znalazł ją przy jednej z bram Metru Nui. *W tej drużynie było 11 Toa Armia Lhikana *300 Toa którzy walczyli na wojnie z Łowcami, większość nie żyje lub zmieniła się w Turaga Toa Hagah Toa Hagah służyli Bractwu Makuty, kiedy była to organizacja ochraniająca Matoran. Kiedy odkryli, że Bractwo się skorumpowało podnieśli rebelię. Zostali schwytani i zmutowani przez Roodakę w bestie o twarzach Rahkshi nazwanych "Rahaga". *'Norik '- Toa Norik podejmuje się walki z Roodaką wyposażony we włócznię,która wyzwala lawę i miotacz sieci Rhotuka. *'Iruini' - Toa Iruini używa swojej włóczni która wywołuje trąby powietrzne aby ocalić swoich przyjaciół przed Visorakami. *'Gaaki' - Toa Hagah Wody *'Kualus' - Toa Hagah Lodu Jego broń to Włócznia Zera Absolutnego i tarcza z miotaczem Rhotuka. *'Bomonga' - Toa Hagah Ziemi Jego broń to Włócznia Sejsmiczna i tarcza z miotaczem Rhotuka. *'Pouks' - Toa Hagah Kamienia Toa Metru thumb|200px|right|Toa Metru - od lewej: Toa Whenua,Toa Nokama, Toa Vakama, Toa Nuju i Toa Onewa. Nad nimi Toa Matau. *'Vakama' - Toa ognia, Vakama, ciągle jeszcze uczy się ufać swojemu instynktowi i dziwnym wizjom dotyczącym przyszłości, które często go nawiedzają. Nosi Wielką Maskę Niewidzialności i miotacz dysków Kanoka. *'Matau' - Toa powietrza, Matau, jest odważny i psotny, uwielbia dowcipy i figle. Nosi Wielką Maskę Iluzji i podwójne aeroostrza, które działają również jako wirniki przenoszące go w powietrzu. *'Nokama' - Toa wody, Nokama, jest pewna siebie i rozważna, ale mogłaby być lepszym słuchaczem. Nosi Wielką Maskę Tłumaczenia i dwa hydroostrza. *'Nuju' - Toa lodu, Nuju, wciąż myśli o przyszłości i ma skłonność do zbytniej gadatliwości lub odwrotnie - uciążliwego milczenia. Nosi Wielką Maskę Telekinezy i dwa kryształowe czekany, które służą mu do wspinaczki. *'Whenua' - Toa ziemi, Whenua, jest uczciwy, sprawiedliwy i żywi wielki szacunek dla historii Metru Nui. Nosi Wielką Maskę Noktowidza i dwa potężne wiertła, które potrafią wywołać trzęsienie ziemi. *'Onewa' - Toa skał, Onewa, jest silny, być może odrobinę zbyt pewny siebie, ale niestety nie ma dużego poczucia humoru. Nosi Wielką Maskę Kontroli Umysłu i protokarabinki, które potrafią działać jak młoty lub bosaki. '''Ciekawostka': Teridax dowiedział się od Zakonu Mata-Nui, że nowymi Toa mają być Matoranie Nuhrii, Tehutti, Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou i Ehrye. Aby pokrzyżować te plany, powiedział Lhikanowi, że Toa mają zostać Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Nuju i Onewa. Dlatego Toa Lhikan wybrał ich na Toa i przekazał Kamienie Toa. Wówczas wyszedł na jaw podstęp: Toa Lhikan wypełnił misję prawidłowo, ponieważ Zakon okłamał Teridaxa. Ten okłamał Lhikana, co w konsekwencji okazał się prawdą. Zakon przewidział jego pomyłkę. Toa Hordika Toa Metru zostają częściowo zmutowani do pół-bestii nazwanych Toa Hordika. {C thumb|200px|right|Toa Hordika *'Vakama Hordika' -Pozbawiony swojej maski i podstawowych mocy,Toa Vakama Hordika wyrusza na najmroczniejszą i najniebezpieczniejszą wyprawę swojego życia.Teraz może polegać jedynie na swojej płonącej sieci. *'Matau Hordika' - Toa Matau Hordika nie może znieść życia jako pół-Toa, pół-Bestia. Musi nauczyć się, że to, co kryje się w sercu, jest ważniejsze od wyglądu zewnętrznego. *'Nokama Hordika' - Po przemianie Toa Nokama Hordika odkrywa całkiem nowe możliwości. Nie jest pewna czy kiedykolwiek chciałaby stać się na powrót zwykłą Toa Metru. *'Nuju Hordika' - Gdy część jego natury właściwa dla Rahi dochodzi do głosu, Nuju odkrywa, że potrafi porozumiewać się z latającymi stworzeniami. *'Whenua Hordika' - Toa Whenua Hordika musi dokonać wyboru! Czy pomóc innym Toa, czy ratować pozostałości Archiwum przed Visorakami. *'Onewa Hordika' - Za chwilę odkryje, że niezależnie od siły, jaką daje mu nowa postać, w ciemnościach, które spowiły Metru Nui, kryją się istoty o wiele silniejsze od niego. Toa Mata thumb|right|Od lewej: Onua, Lewa, Pohatu, Tahu, Kopaka i Gali *'Tahu' - Toa ognia i władca płomieni. Całymi dniami serfuje po lawie w wulkanie Mangai. Ma częściową odporność na gorąco. Jest przywódcą Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Hau, Tahu może obronić się przed każdym atakiem oprócz zasadzki. *'Lewa' - Toa powietrza i władca wiatru. Jest najbardziej zrelaksowanym i wypełnionym energią Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Miru, Lewa może lewitować. *'Gali' - Toa wody i władczyni jezior. Jest zwinna i mądra. Jedyna kobieta wśród Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Kaukau, Gali może oddychać pod wodą. *'Kopaka' - Toa Lodu i władca śniegu. Jest samotnikiem. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Akaku, Kopaka może widzieć przez ściany *'Onua' - Toa ziemi i władca kopalń. Jest najmądrzejszym Toa. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Pakari, Onua jest najsilniejszym Toa. *'Pohatu' - Toa kamienia i władca skał. Dzięki swojej masce Kanohi Kakama, Pohatu jest najszybszym Toa. Toa Nuva thumb|200px|right|Toa Nuva *'Tahu' Nuva - Ze wszystkich Toa Nuva, Tahu Nuva najbardziej potrzebuje swej nowej mocy. Teraz czuje się pewny, że może ochronić Ta-Koro od wszelkiego zła. Gdy pojawia się niebezpieczeństwo, jego magmowe miecze łączą się szybko by stworzyć tarczę. Dzięki niej Tahu Nuva przemieszcza się szybko nad magmowymi potokami. Wyposażony jest w maskę Hau Nuva, której używa by chronić Matoran przed złem. *'Lewa' Nuva - Lewa Nuva, władca powietrza wzmocnił swą siłę w walce przeciwko rojom Bohrok. Jego nową potężną katanę można przyczepić do ciała tak, by mógł swobodnie szybować w powietrzu. Wyposażony w siłę maski Miru Nuva potrafi latać wysoko nad wyspą i czuwać nad jej bezpieczeństwem. *'Gali' Nuva - Wodne topory Gali Nuva mogą być przymocowane do jej stóp i służyć jako płetwy do nurkowania. Dzięki temu jest najszybszą i najsilniejszą istotą w podwodnym świecie! Siła którą posiada będzie niezbędna w walce z ciemnością, która pokryje wkrótce Ga-Koro. Jej maska Kaukau Nuva to moc oceanów i dróg wodnych na wyspie. Umożliwia jej przemieszczanie się po dnie morza bez żadnego wysiłku. *'Kopaka' Nuva - Jego nowa siła sprawia, że Kopaka Nuva jest bardziej chłodny i nieprzystępny niż góra, na której żyje. Dzieląc na pół lodowate ostrze, w które jest wyposażony można uzyskać łyżwy mocy, które ułatwiają przeprawę przez lód i śnieg. Wyposażony jest w maskę Akaku Nuva. Dzięki jej mocy może, ze szczytu góry Ihu obserwować całą krainę Ko wahi. *'Onua '''Nuva - Niedługo wyspa Mata Nui będzie potrzebowała mądrości i siły Onua Nuva bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Potrafi on dotrzeć do każdego miejsca na wyspie. Dzięki swej unikalnej mocy Onua Nuva porusza się z niezwykłą prędkością, może również kopać nowe tunele pod powierzchnią wyspy. Onua Nuva wyposażony jest w maskę Pakari Nuva, która błyskawicznie może zwiększyć jego siłę. *'Pohatu' Nuva - Jest wyposażony w pazury, dzięki którym łatwiej wspina się na szczyty gór. Gdy pazury zostaną połączone, tworzą legendarną Kulę Kodan. Dzięki wielkiej masce prędkości - Kakama Nuva Pohatu Nuva może pomóc w odbudowie zniszczeń dokonanych w Po-Wahi przez szalejące roje Bohrok. Toa Inika Są to Toa chroniący Voya Nui. Powstali z Matoran znanych nam wcześniej i zasłużonych. {C Oto ich opisy: {C thumb|300px|right|Toa Inika *'Jaller' - Jaller jest wspaniałym i nieustraszonym lawa-serferem. Jest przywódcą w wyprawie przez niebezpieczne tunele lawy do wnętrza Góry Valmai. Przez ostrze jego Miecza Płomieni płynie czysta energia. *'Kongu' - Kongu jest najszybszym z sześciu Toa. Broni swoich przyjaciół przed zaskakującymi atakami z powietrza. Jego Laserowa Kusza strzela strzałami stworzonymi z czystej energii. Jego maska to Kanohi Suletu - wielka maska Telepatii. *'Hahli' - Magiczna maska rozpoznania i niezwykły szósty zmysł Hahli tworzą ją nieodzowną w poszukiwaniach Maski Życia. Jej Hydro Harpun może przebić się przez najtwardszą zbroję z Protodermis. *'Matoro' - Matoro potrafi opuścić swoje ciało i stać się niewidzialnym. Został wysłany, by zbadać odległe części wyspy. Dzięki swojemu Laserowo-Lodowemu Mieczowi ma wszystko i wszystkich pod kontrolą. Jego maska to Maska Projekcji Astralnej- dzięki której może opuszczać własne ciało zakrywając je lodem. *'Nuparu' - Nuparu wygrywa każdą walkę dzięki swojemu potężnemu ciału. Jego laserowe wiertło, gigantyczne pazury i ostre rogi tworzą go straszliwym przeciwnikiem. Jednak nadal nie stracił swojego zapału do majsterkowania. *'Hewkii' - Dzięki wibrującemu ostrzu, topór Hewkii'ego może ciąć nawet granit jak masło, a jego łańcuch jest idealny do wspinaczki. Jego maska wpływa na ciała stałe. Toa Mahri Są to Toa Inika, przez wielki rozbłyski maski życia zamienili się w nową formę, którymi teraz są. right|400px *'Jaller' - Toa Jaller wnosi nowe znaczenie słowa "ogień" ze swym Cordakiem na krabie. Gdy staje do walki, on i krab mogą atakować z dwóch stron w śmiercionośnej kombinacji.Jest przywódcą drużyny toa Mahri, stara się poprowadzić swoją drużynę do zwycięstwa; lecz niestety z powodu Matoro, który zaczął działać z tajemniczym osobnikiem oraz Hahli, która stała się bardzo niezależna, utrzymanie jedności w drużynie jest bardzo trudne. *'Kongu' - Kongu jest gotów do podwodnej walki uzbrojony w dwa Cordaki i swoje masywne ciało. Wejdź mu w drogę, a poznasz znaczenie słów "krzyżowy ogień"! *'Hahli' - Dzięki sześciu skrzydłopłetwom Toa Hahli może poruszać się w wodzie z ogromną prędkością i atakować w oka mgnieniu. Ma wirujący miotacz Cordak i potężne szpony, więc jest gotowa do walki! *'Matoro' - Gdy przepływa Toa Matoro, woda robi się zimna jak lód. Jego broń to podwójny rapier i wirujący miotacz Cordak - może więc rzucić wyzwanie każdemu, kto żyje pod wodą. Poświęcił się, uzdrawiając Mata Nui. *'Nuparu' - Z mroku nadpływa Nuparu, aby rzucić wyzwanie złowieszczym Barraki! Jego aqua-ostrza tworzą pędzącą przez wodę falę uderzeniową, gdy jego tarcza go chroni. Odpal Cordak Blaster by odpędzić najgorszych wrogów. *'Hewkii' - Uzbrojony w swój wodny topór wojenny i Cordak blaster, Toa Hewkii wyzywa najokropniejsze morskie stworzenia do walki o wolność Mahri Nui. Jego łańcuch może atakować elektrycznością wystarczająco silną, aby sparaliżować rekina Takea. Toa Phantoka Są to Toa, którzy walczą z Makuta na Karda Nui. *'Lewa' - Ze wszystkich Toa, Lewa jest jednym z dwóch toa, którzy najbardziej dojrzeli. Nie jest już tak lekkomyślny i dziki jak dawniej. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że pokazał na co go stać. W skuthumb|400pxtek przemiany, stał się lepszym kolegą z drużyny, świetnym wojownikiem, w którego obecności można czuć się tak samo bezpiecznie jak w Tahu i Kopaki. W walce używa Miotacza Midak oraz Szabli Powietrza. *'Kopaka' - W przeciwieństwie do reszty Toa Nuva, Kopaka zmienił się niewiele. Nadal kocha samotność, chociaż wie, że nie jest to dobra taktyka do walki z Makuta. Nie jest wcale szczęśliwy, że jego partnerem w bitwie jest Solek, czuje, że wystawia Matoranina na niebezpieczeństwo, a opieka nad nimi jest dla Toa wielką odpowiedzialnością. Między nim a Tahu jest wiele różnic, jednak teraz on musi objąć dowództwo nad powietrznym patrolem. Kieruje połową rozbitej drużyny Toa Nuva. Używa Miotacza Midak i zamontowane na nim Ostrze Zamieci. *'Pohatu' - Jak zawsze jeden z bardziej przyjaznych Toa. Pohatu cieszy się z powrotu swojego dawnego zespołu. Jest o wiele bardziej lojalny i godny zaufania; humor go nie opuszcza i nawet Kopaka nie może go nie lubić. Mimo to Pohatu jest potężnym wojownikiem, przede wszystkim gdy widzi pokrzywdzoną, słabszą istotę. W walce może polegać na Powietrznym Miotaczu oraz parze wirniko-świdrów. Toa Mistika *'Tahu' - Tahu, Toa Nuva Ognia, jest władcą płomieni i żaru. Może wywołać malutkie płomienie lub prawdziwe piekło, rozgrzewać powietrze do temperatury wybuchu lub pochłaniać całe ciepło z wybranego miejsca. Może też z płomieni tworzyć klatki i inne konstrukcje. Dzierży obrotową tarczę oraz Nynrah Blaster.thumb|266px *'Gali' - Gali, Toa Nuva Wody, może wywoływać i powstrzymywać powodzie i przypływy i odpływy oraz atakować swych przeciwników wściekłymi burzami. Jest świetną pływaczką i może przez długi czas przebywać na dużych głębokościach. Posiada Nynrah Ghost Blaster z celownikiem. *'Onua' - Onua to Toa Nuva Ziemi. Może z ziemi wznosić ściany, kierować piaskowymi taranami, a nawet usuwać ją wrogom spod nóg, że padają jak muchy. Doskonale widzi w nocy, ale jego oczy są wrażliwe na światło. Jako broń posiada Nynrah Blaster i Wielowytrzymałosciową tarczę. Inne drużyny *'Drużyna Spinnera''' - Toa z jego drużyny, których oskarża o swoją mutację. *'Drużyna Savage' - Toa, którzy zranili go po mutacji Visoraków. *Drużyna Toa, która walczyła przeciw Poison * Istnieje możliwość że ci toa byli w jednej drużynie lub drużynie Dume Inni Toa *'Helryx' - Pierwsza Toa, Toa Wody. Została stworzona zaraz po stworzeniu wszechświata. Pomagała zbudować Metru Nui. Teraz jest przywódczynią Zakonu Mata Nui. *'Krakua' - Toa dźwięku z przyszłości. Jego miecz może wytworzyć silne wibracje niszczące nawet góry. Nosi Wielką Maskę Telepatii Suletu, co daje mu zdolność czytania w myślach. Krakua w wizji powierzył Vakamie wiadomość, że będzie musiał wysłać sześciu oddanych Matoran w najciemniejsze miejsce, jakie mogą sobie wyobrazić, że będą musieli zmierzyć sie ze światłem, przekroczyć ogień, stanąć oko w oko ze złem, a jeśli im się uda, to będą mogli powrócić. Dzięki Mieczowi Wibracji może kruszyć skały. Jest służącym Zakonu. *'Takanuva' - Toa światła. Najpotężniejszy z Toa. Jego przeznaczeniem jest pokonać Makutę i przywrócić światło. Jego maska to Kanohi Avokhii - Maska Światła. *'Savage' - (jeszcze nie DH) Toa ziemi.Savage (Dziki) był kiedyś Toa, ale został złapany i zatruty przez Visoraki, zmieniając się w Toa Hordika. Jego towarzysze nie poznali go i zaatakowali, myśląc, że to wrogi potwór. To zakończyło całkowicie transformację - poważnie poranił swych przyjaciół. DH odnaleźli i wcielili go w swoje szeregi. TSO przekonał go, że to przez Toa stał się potworem, więc teraz może się na nich zemścić.Obecnie pracuje dla TSO *'Spinner' - (jeszcze nie DH) Toa powietrza(zwano go Toa Wiatru), którego drużyna nieustannie brała się za łby. W walce z pewnym Rahkshi-mutantem został wrzucony do niemal bezdennego dołu; choć mogła to być sprawka Rahkshi, Spinner obwinił swoich przyjaciół.Obecniue pracuje dla TSO *'Ignika' - Toa Życia stworzony przez maskę życia (Kanohi Ignikę),prawdopodobnie nie żyje bo oddał swoje życie dla wzmocnienia Mata-Nuiego *'Toa Ziemi', który został połączony razem a toa ognia włócznią fuzji w Mrocznego Łowcę Prototype *'Toa Ognia', który został połączony razem z toa ziemi włócznią fuzji w Mrocznego Łowcę Prototype *'Toa Plazmy' - Ten Toa wystąpił w " Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom". Wyspa, gdzie Toa Plazmy mieszkał znajdowała się na południe od Voya nui. Zaktan zabił Toa i wrócił samotnie. Wszystko co zostało z Toa Plazmy to była maska z jedną połową zeżartą i kałuże jakiejś substancji. "Tą noc pamiętał bardzo długo, wyspa daleko na południe i Toa Plazmy, który nie błagał zbyt głośno o życie albo nie udzielił wystarczającej informacji. Zaktan pociągnął Toa. Mniej więcej 2 minuty później, lider Piraka wrócił samotnie. Kiedy Avak poszedł, sprawdzić co się stało, wszystko co zostało z Toa to był kawałek zbroi, maska, która wyglądała na pół pożartą i kałuże czegoś czego Avak wolał nie zidentyfikować." — Wspomnienie Avaka. *'Toa Grawitacji': Został zabity przez Lariskę, która trenowała na lewitujących dyskach Toa Dźwięku (nie był przygotowany do walki z kimś z doświadczeniem w boju w zerowej grawitacji). *'Toa Dźwięku' - Toa Dźwięku który został zabity przez Piraka, gdy "sprzeciwił się" rozkazom Piraka na ich ostatniej misji (przypuszczalnie zanim odeszli). Krótko został wspomniany przez Hakann'a i Avak'a,... Nazwali go 'Toa Ciszy... Martwej Ciszy.' Tym Toa Dźwięku nie był Toa Krakua. * Toa Cieni - sześciu złych Toa stworzonych przez Makutę, bardzo podobnych do Toa Mata, tyle że byli koloru cienistego. Prawdziwi Toa spotkali ich w podziemiach, kiedy zmierzali w stronę jaskini Makuty. Toa Cieni doskonale odparowywali ataki swoich odpowiedników, jednak kiedy Toa zamienili się przeciwnikami, Wojownicy Cienia zostali pokonani. * Toa zabity przez Charger, od którego miał broń. * Toa, który wynalazł Kule Zamor. * Toa, który odwiedził Nynrah aby dobić z nimi targu. Odszedł z wioski przed przybyciem Mrocznych Łowców. * Toa pojmany przez BoM. Mutran przyprowadził go do fortecy Kalmaha, aby użył swojej maski tłumaczeń i porozumiał się z Kopaczami Ostrzy. * Toa, który nosił Kanohi Suletu. Zginął w drodze do Karzahni. |} Zobacz *Broń Toa *Kanohi *Kodeks Toa Category:Inni Toa Kategoria:Bionicle